


The Better Part of Valor

by Llama1412



Series: Love Shack [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, ear sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Roche has always had an interest in howdifferentnonhumans were. With his authority, there was no way he could act on that curiosity, of course. Not until Iorveth decides to find him on his day off.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Love Shack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	The Better Part of Valor

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first Iorveth/Roche fic I started writing. THAT is how long this has taken me. And this is only chapter 1...  
> But the good news is, now when I talk about the Love Shack 'verse, you can actually understand what I'm talking about.
> 
> Title comes from Shakespear’s _Henry IV Part 1:_ discretion is the better part of valor.

Humans were superior in a lot of ways, Roche knew, but in stamina, they were wholly beat by every nonhuman on the continent. Much as men would love to claim otherwise, this meant that bedding nonhumans often ended with the human tapped out and exhausted before the nonhuman had even gotten going.

Had Roche considered that something that would  _ ever _ concern him? Absolutely not. Not because he wasn’t interested, to his shame. He was perhaps a little  _ too _ interested sometimes. The thing was, nonhumans were different.  _ Really _ different. The elves liked to say that it was humans who were different since they were here first, but the important thing was that when Roche said different, he meant  _ different.  _

As in, how were half-elven, half-human children even possible? 

Apparently? Humans were just really good at making babies. But that was neither here nor there. What was significant was that his time as Commander in charge of all Nonhuman Affairs had given him a glimpse of – well, of everything there was to see. Few interrogations left  _ anything  _ to the imagination, unfortunately. Mostly, they captured elves and a few dwarves, sometimes a halfling sympathizer, and it turned out, each species was also very different from each other.

Elves looked similar to humans on their top halves, aside from the ears, but that was where the similarities ended. The men had long, tapered dicks with ridges spiraling up the length, but where a human would have testicles, they had a thin opening centered between their legs that made Roche wonder if the men could be taken there. From afar, it looked like the same kind of opening the elven women he’d seen had, though theirs was accompanied by a smaller protrusion than the male’s penis – like an enlarged clit, Roche figured.

Dwarves were different from both elves and humans, because instead of a penis hanging down between any of the men’s legs, they had what looked like two cunts underneath all the hair. The dwarven women had the same thing, as far as Roche could tell – he was hardly going to get all personal. It wouldn’t be appropriate – so if there were any differences between the sexes, it was all internal. Maybe there weren’t any differences at all, and dwarves did things differently. Roche didn’t know.

He shouldn’t  _ want  _ to know.

But he did. It wasn’t – Roche wasn’t a creep about it. He was just curious, in the back of his mind, what the differences meant in practice. He would never be able to find out – his literal job was to decide what happened to nonhuman lives. There was no one he could ask who would truly be able to give an uncoerced “no”, and he couldn’t risk the possibility. 

So his curiosity stayed just that, idle and hidden, until – well, until Iorveth. He hadn’t  _ meant _ to proposition the elf. He wasn’t even entirely sure when he did.  _ If _ he did. Iorveth’s word was not to be trusted – he was just as likely to tell the truth as to lie just to mess with Roche.

_ Supposedly,  _ he had propositioned Iorveth and one night, while Roche was off duty and happily buzzed, Iorveth decided to accept.

It had been a shock when, as Roche was wandering around the alleys of Ellander – he was off duty, but he still preferred to get the scum’s eye view. It just seemed more real – a rough voice called down to him, “what would you do if I accepted?”

Roche had jerked around, his ale sloshing in its bottle, to see Iorveth crouched on the roof of the building adjoining the alleyway, hidden in the shadows.

What he  _ should _ have done was reach for his sword and charge. But it was his day off and he’d just wanted to have a relaxing evening full of drinking and maybe picking up some company for the evening. The elf certainly wasn’t his first choice of company, for many reasons, but he did have a drink.

So what he  _ actually _ did was blink up at the shadows, tilt his head, and ask, “accepted what?”

“Playing stupid doesn’t suit you, dh’oine,” and there was a bitterness in Iorveth’s voice that hadn’t been there before. 

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about.” Roche tilted his head further back to squint at Iorveth and his body reminded him that he’d been drinking rather a lot, because he nearly tripped over his own feet. “Fuck. Come down here, will you? You’re obviously not here to kill me and I’m clearly in no state to kill you, so…” Roche took a generous swig before offering his bottle in Iorveth’s direction. “Drink?”

Iorveth didn’t respond for a long moment, and Roche’s arm was starting to get tired holding the bottle out when, finally, the elf slipped off the roof and landed next to him with light feet. Roche blinked at him nonplussed as Iorveth plucked the bottle out of his hand.

“This is disgusting,” Iorveth announced, sounding slightly betrayed. 

Roche couldn’t help but laugh. “You think I can afford the good shit? Just be glad I bought that at the tavern, and didn’t bring my team’s homemade hooch. That stuff can knock even a Witcher on his ass.”

Iorveth gave an amused huff and took another drink, nose scrunching in disgust. Roche found it strangely – not cute, because that couldn’t possibly be a word he’d just thought in relation to his enemy. Strangely ridiculous. That was it.

He cleared his throat. “So, what is it you were accepting?”

“That’s not what I said.” Iorveth mumbled and for a moment, Roche almost thought the elf was blushing. It was probably just a trick of the torch light, though. “You…” Iorveth cleared his throat, “I’m assuming you didn’t intend to proposition me?”

Roche choked as he inhaled the ale and broke down coughing. He heard Iorveth snort above him, and a hand came down to rub circles on his back as he doubled over, gasping for air.

He most certainly had  _ not _ intended to proposition Iorveth. He would never!

Iorveth’s hand was cool against his back through the fabric of his tunic, and it felt like a relief against his flushed skin.

Iorveth thought that Roche had propositioned him. That was embarrassing beyond belief and Roche swore that he would  _ never _ let his team hear about it. Ves would never let him live it down.

But...Iorveth was here.  _ Here,  _ in a city that had a bounty on his head,  _ because _ he’d thought that Roche had propositioned him. He had even asked what Roche would do if he accepted!

And, well, Roche wasn’t exactly  _ opposed.  _ Well, he was, but he wasn’t. Iorveth was his enemy and the idea of sleeping with him was weird and made something clench in his stomach. But Iorveth was also an elf, and Roche had always wondered…

He licked his lips and took another swig of ale. “You came here to accept.”

Iorveth froze, muscles tense and ready for a fight. But Roche didn’t want to fight, he wanted– 

“I’ve always wondered,” Roche said carefully, “how different elves and humans are.”

Iorveth licked his lips and Roche found his attention suddenly held by the sight. “Have you now?” Iorveth asked, his voice deep enough to make a shiver travel down Roche’s spine. Iorveth turned and looked him over in the low light, and Roche’s mouth went dry. “What exactly are you curious about?”

Roche bit his lip. He was curious about – well, about  _ everything.  _ What  _ wasn’t  _ there to to be curious about? He tried to think of something specific, but the ale had his head spinning and Iorveth stood in front of him with his pointed ears and his strange cock, and the only thing Roche could think of was how the scar on Iorveth’s face sliced through the elf’s lip and whether he would be able to feel the difference if he licked across it.

“Kiss me and find out,” Roche challenged and even with all that had happened so far, he hadn’t truly expected Iorveth to do it. He almost jumped when slim fingers touched his jaw, but they were swiftly followed by Iorveth’s mouth against his. It was a light kiss, barely more than a brush of lips against each other, and the tease just made Roche want more. So he dropped the ale and grabbed the shoulder strap of Iorveth’s armor, pulling down at the same time he pushed onto his tip toes, bringing their mouths together for a real kiss. 

Iorveth grunted, but leaned down further to make it easier for Roche to reach, because the elf was stupidly tall and it wasn’t fair. But it was hard to care when he could finally run his tongue over Iorveth’s top lip and discover that he could indeed feel where the scar was, like a divot in the meat of his lip. He wondered if Iorveth could feel his exploration or if the scar had deadened sensation around it.

Just in case, he decided the rest of the elf’s mouth deserved equally as much investigation and sank his teeth into Iorveth’s plush bottom lip. Iorveth moaned, a startled, pleased sound that made Roche feel a mix of pride and lust.  _ He _ did that. To Iorveth, of all people. It made something warm build in his chest and belly. 

Perhaps his day off could go according to plan, after all. With very  _ unexpected _ company, but it wasn’t worth being bothered over, not when Iorveth used his hand to tilt Roche’s chin up, tracing his thumb lightly across Roche’s jaw. The rough bow callus brushing his stubble against the grain sent shivering tingles shooting down Roche’s spine and fuck, he adored the way Iorveth’s tongue, slightly longer than a human’s, fucked into his mouth. It was overwhelming and dominating, making his knee weak. 

Iorveth wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him tighter against the elf’s body as the other hand slid down from his neck, leaving tingles in its wake. Finally, Iorveth’s hand reached his hip and  _ continued,  _ wrapping around his thigh to encourage him to lift his leg.

On his tip toes and with one leg raised, it seemed only appropriate to just go for broke and hop up to wrap both legs around Iorveth’s hips. Iorveth grunted, but held him up with little trouble and Roche absolutely did  _ not _ find that hot. 

“You–” Iorveth breathed against his lips, “are the most baffling and infuriating dh’oine I’ve ever met.”

Roche smirked. “Coming from you, that’s definitely a compliment.” He nosed along Iorveth’s unmarred cheek, sucking brief kisses against the elf’s jaw.

“Is not,” Iorveth tilted his head to give Roche more access, a low noise escaping him that thrilled Roche. 

He clenched his legs around Iorveth, blood rushing to his cock. Iorveth’s armor was too thick to tell if he was in the same state, but from the way his hand curled around Roche’s ass, he was enjoying this as much as Roche was.

Held up like this, he was almost of a height with Iorveth, which meant that once he’d sucked a mark that may or may not show up in the morning at the corner of Iorveth’ jaw, he was perfectly positioned to finally get an answer to the question that had plagued his thoughts far too often. He started small, sucking on Iorveth’s earlobe before nibbling lightly. No differences from humans so far, but when Iorveth’s hand on his ass flexed and the elf moaned, he continued up the curve of Iorveth’s ear.

“Vernon,” Iorveth’s fingers tightened on him and there was a tension that almost sounded like fear in his voice.

The corner of Roche’s lips pulled down. Was this actually unpleasant for elves? That would shatter a number of his favorite fantasies, but as much of a shame as that would be, the point of a fuck was for everyone to have a good time. He drew back.

“What?”

“Not sure I should trust your teeth near my ears,” Iorveth said.

Roche frowned, properly now that his mouth was no longer occupied. “Didn’t we already establish that we’re  _ not _ maiming each other tonight?” 

Feeling spiteful, he ignored Iorveth’s “that’s not what I–”, and forced the elf’s chin to turn. Then he wrapped his mouth around the pointed tip of Iorveth’s ear. 

Iorveth made a low wanton sound, fingers digging bruises into Roche’s shoulder and ass.  _ Not _ unpleasant for elves, then. Maybe  _ too _ pleasurable, in fact, because they were suddenly moving before Roche found himself slammed against a wall, Iorveth’s hand protecting his shoulders from the impact. He squeezed his thighs tighter, rocking against Iorveth as much as he could. Then he sucked lightly, testingly. He didn’t have a gauge yet for what felt good and what was too much, but gods, he wanted to find out.

And he was actually getting to! Roche had never thought he’d get to find out if his fantasies held any truth, not when he held the power he did. But Iorveth – they were enemies. Roche had no power over Iorveth. He didn’t know exactly  _ why  _ Iorveth was doing this, but it wasn’t because he feared for his life if he said no or because he wished to win favor with the Blue Stripes Commander. No, Iorveth was here of his own will, and from the way his hand scrabbled at the ties of Roche’s trousers, he was here because he  _ wanted _ to be.

Roche moaned around Iorveth’s ear, licking delicately to feel out the differences. The tip seemed to be the most sensitive, to the point that Iorveth’s full body twitched when he flicked his tongue across it.

“Nngh, fuck,” Iorveth moaned. One of his hands snuck up to rip the chaperone from Roche’s head, holding Roche in place. With his other hand, he snapped the laces of Roche’s trousers and finally wrapped his fingers around Roche’s cock. 

Roche thrust into Iorveth’s grasp with a moan. His arms wrapped around Iorveth’s head and while the bandana hid most of Iorveth’s hair, his other ear was exposed. Which meant that Roche could thumb gently over the length of Iorveth’s exposed ear at the same time he nibbled delicately at the outer edge of the ear in his mouth.

Iorveth froze for one long moment, and then let out a low, quiet growl that slowly morphed into a drawn out, rumbling moan. His hips bucked against Roche’s in short, jerky movements and then Iorveth sighed, long and satisfied, as he slumped his weight against Roche, pinning him fully against the wall.

Roche leaned his head back, wiggling in an attempt to get some friction against his cock, but Iorveth had him fully pinned. Finally, the fingers around him flexed and Iorveth’s breath was against his ear.

“Don’t stop.” Ioverth murmured, shifting so that he could twist his wrist, stroking Roche’s cock again. Roche nearly whimpered, the realization hitting him suddenly that, as an elf, Iorveth would likely be able to go many, many more rounds. 

How many times could he bring Iorveth to orgasm just by sucking on his ears? Fuck, but he wanted to find out. 

He pulled Iorveth’s head down to his, kissing sloppily across his cheek to his lips while he brought both hands up to rub lightly over each ear.

Iorveth shuddered, his hand squeezing around Roche. Iorveth flicked his thumb over the head of Roche’s cock and he arched into it, clenching his legs around the elf. Iorveth’s hips were moving in tiny little rolls against him and even though Roche couldn’t feel anything through Iorveth’s armor, it made warm heat suffuse him. Iorveth  _ wanted  _ him. It was hard to believe and yet, if he was dreaming, he dearly hoped he wouldn’t wake up, not when it felt so good to finally be touched by someone, not when he was finally getting to explore elven anatomy.

He was nowhere close to done with his exploration. In fact, if Iorveth were amenable, he would gladly drag his investigation out all night.

Iorveth kissed him like if he could fuck Roche against this wall right now, he would. And  _ fuck,  _ but it had been so long since someone had so openly wanted him, and it was driving him crazy, the way Iorveth moaned and shuddered with every movement of Roche’s hands against his ears. It was really no surprise when he felt himself approaching the brink. He tried to warn Iorveth, mumbling around the tongue in his mouth, but Iorveth ignored him, continuing to fuck into his mouth and stroke his cock.

Roche sucked his gasp straight from Iorveth’s lungs when his back arched and pleasure flooded his senses. Iorveth kissed him through it, tongue gentling and lips sucking at lips. Roche could feel his body relaxing, his thighs sprawling loosely around Iorveth’s hips. Iorveth kept him in place with a single hand on his ass, the remainder of their weight resting against the wall. 

Eventually, Iorveth pulled back, sucking on Roche’s bottom lip and tugging it with him as he withdrew. Roche moaned roughly, eyes slowly opening to watch Iorveth bring his messy hand to his mouth and lick delicately at it.

Iorveth made a low considering noise and then sucked two fingers into his mouth. As Iorveth’s eye fluttered closed, all Roche could think about was how long the elf’s eyelashes were and how hot it was that Iorveth liked the taste of his cum. He leaned forward, and licked up the side of Iorveth’s hand, tasting the sweat of the day on Iorveth’s skin under his own taste. Iorveth released his fingers from his mouth and offered his hand to Roche with a heated look in his eye. 

Roche obligingly licked Iorveth’s hand clean, and when he finished, that same hand tilted his head back so that Iorveth could chase the taste of cum on his tongue.

“Fuck, your mouth,” Iorveth moaned against his lips.

Roche pulled back to smirk. “Not the only thing my mouth is good at,” he winked.

Iorveth looked like he couldn’t believe his pointed ears, so Roche released his legs from Iorveth’s waist, sliding down both Iorveth’s body and the wall. He grabbed the hem of Iorveth’s armor and smirked at Iorveth before pulling it up and ducking underneath. Iorveth was wearing hose under his armor, of course, and Roche took great pleasure in fisting his hand in the material and ripping it open.

There was a discontent noise from above him. “Didn’t have to tear it.”

“And you didn’t have to snap my laces,” Roche responded, biting back the  _ No, I really, really did _ that was on the tip of his tongue. 

But he did. Roche ran his hands over Iorveth’s hose-clad thighs and gripped the base of Iorveth’s cock. It felt different than a human’s, cooler than a human cock could ever be. It looked the way he’d expected, a long, tapered shape with a ridge spiraling down from the tip. What he hadn’t expected was the way Iorveth was already wet, positively dripping from his earlier orgasm. If elves could go multiple times, did that mean Roche could get Iorveth even messier? The idea was appealing, and Roche traced his thumb along the ridge, noticing the way the skin got slicker at his touch. 

Damn, he wished humans were self-lubricating. He bet it was highly convenient, especially for a quick romp.

But this wasn’t a quick romp. It might be a one time thing, but Roche intended to get everything he could out of Iorveth. There were so many things he’d wanted to discover about elves, after all.

Iorveth shifted to rest his hands against the wall behind Roche, and Roche leaned forward on his knees until he could wrap his lips around the very tip of Iorveth’s cock. Iorveth made a small shocked sound and his hips jerked forward. Roche let the elf slide further into his mouth with the movement, tracing his tongue over the ridges. He bobbed his head down to take more of Iorveth before slowly pulling off, lips tight around the ridges.

Iorveth moaned, low and wild, and the sound of it shivered through Roche as he dragged his hands from Iorveth’s hips just under his belt down to the crease of his thighs. Iorveth inhaled audibly and Roche internally smirked. Then Iorveth spread his legs, and Roche could feel the wetness dripping from the opening between the elf’s legs where a human would have balls. He had always wanted to know if it was anything like a human’s cunt, so it seemed only logical to trace his thumb along the outer folds, just testing. 

“Oh,” Iorveth gasped and his thighs trembled.

Roche grinned. This was going to be fun.

He brushed his thumb back and forth over the lips of Iorveth’s cunt while he licked a stripe up Iorveth’s cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. With each inhale, Roche could smell the sharp, musky scent of Iorveth’s arousal, could feel the air growing warm and moist as Iorveth’s cunt dripped wetness over his thumb. He moaned, sinking his mouth further down Iorveth’s cock and switching to his fingers, holding the folds open with his thumb and pinkie. He dragged his three fingers lightly over the inner lips of Iorveth’s cunt, and he could feel the way Iorveth twitched and shuddered.

“Fuck, your mouth  _ and _ your hands,” Iorveth’s hands scrabbled at the bricks he was leaning against and he spread his legs as wide as his armor allowed him.

Roche hummed around his mouthful and Iorveth’s hips bucked. He dipped his fingers inside Iorveth and this time, Iorveth’s hips jerked down against his hand, then up into his mouth. Roche chuckled and obligingly thrust his fingers deep into Iorveth.

Iorveth’s moan was loud and startled, and Roche found himself holding all of Iorveth’s weight with the hand against his hip. Iorveth continued to shudder for long moments, and Roche did his best to swallow and gentle his fingers without letting Iorveth fall on top of him.

Eventually, Iorveth braced his hands against the wall again and Roche allowed him to withdraw his cock. Then Roche struggled his way out from under Iorveth’s armor and rose to his feet, wrapping his arm around Iorveth’s waist.

“Done already, squirrel?” 

“Nnnngggh no,” Iorveth slurred. In defiance of his words, the elf let his head fall to Roche’s shoulder, burying his nose in Roche’s neck.

Roche chuckled, pulling Iorveth closer. The kiss Iorveth pressed against his neck gave him the courage to say, “we need to be somewhere horizontal.”

Iorveth hummed in agreement, weight slumped against him again. “So find us a bed.”

Roche grinned, an idea striking him. This could end painfully, but from the sheer amusement the idea alone gave him, he  _ had _ to. So Roche tightened his hands around Iorveth’s waist and picked him up at the same time he leaned down until the elf was tossed over his shoulder.

Iorveth let out a high pitched, scandalized sound that set Roche cackling as he headed off to search for an empty bedroom somewhere.

He pressed his ear against the nearest peasant house to check if it was empty, then jumped with a yelp when teeth dug into the meat of his ass. The flash of pain sent a curl of heat through his belly, but he could hardly let such a thing go unanswered. So Roche brought his hand down against Iorveth’s ass with a sound slap. Iorveth’s leg jerked and the elf muffled a moan against his ass. Against his shoulder, he could feel Iorveth’s cock stiffening again, and damn, he needed to find an open house  _ immediately. _

One break-in later, Roche’s boots thumped against the wooden floor as he made a beeline for the bed and bent down to throw Iorveth down onto it. Iorveth glared up at him, face bright red. He grinned down at the elf and started unbuckling Iorveth’s boots.

“You are absolutely infuriating,” Iorveth bit out, but he reached for his belt and started shucking his armor.

“You wouldn’t find me interesting if I weren’t,” Roche laughed.

“Hmph,” the elf grunted and Roche took the opportunity to pull off his own clothes. 

Once he had Iorveth naked on the bed, cock leaking and thighs wet, Roche climbed up between Iorveth’s legs. The elf obligingly spread his thighs, cocking an eyebrow at Roche.

“Well?”

“What, I can’t take a moment to admire the view?”

Surprisingly, Iorveth flushed, his ears burning bright red. Roche licked his lips. He’d had those ears in his mouth and the sounds Iorveth had made – just thinking about it made him shiver. 

“Get on with it.”

Roche hummed, letting his eyes trail slowly over Iorveth’s body. The elf was oddly hairless and he was thin enough that Roche could see the shadows of his ribs, but he was also all long, sinewy strength and harsh, rugged lines. Roche licked his lips and met Iorveth’s eyes, then curled his fingers around Iorveth’s ankle, lifting it to his mouth without breaking Iorveth’s gaze.

Iorveth’s lips parted, his breath coming faster as Roche kissed and nipped his way up the elf’s leg. He nipped lightly at the back of Iorveth’s knee and Iorveth gasped, his leg jerking in Roche’s grasp. Roche smiled against Iorveth’s skin, smoothing his hands up the hairless legs. He took his time, sucking marks onto Iorveth thigh and licking up the crease where leg met hip.

“Vernon,” Iorveth moaned, reaching out to cup Roche’s head. 

Roche flicked his eyes up to meet Iorveth’s gaze as he finally lowered his mouth to Iorveth’s cunt. Iorveth’s chest rose and fell rapidly and his eye locked with Roche’s even as he let out soft sounds when Roche licked across his folds. Roche flicked his tongue lightly, teasingly, and he could feel the way Iorveth clenched and twitched in response.

The elf had already come a few times and Roche wanted to build this one up, wanted to make it one that Iorveth came out of satisfied, rather than immediately craving more. Not that he wouldn’t give more – now that he was here, it was easy to believe that he could happily stay between Iorveth’s legs for eternity, licking into Iorveth’s sweet cunt with Iorveth’s eye fixed on him.

Roche had never been so pleased to be the center of someone’s attention. It had him shivering, his hips squirming against the bed.

“Fuck,” Iorveth whispered, reaching out with long fingers to brush over the corner of his mouth and across his cheek.

Roche leaned into the touch unconsciously, his eyes slipping closed. Iorveth’s hips jerked against his face, and the small desperate sound Iorveth let out had Roche craving more of it.

“Touch your cock,” he spoke against Iorveth’s folds and Iorveth shuddered. The hand on Roche’s face drifted away to follow his instructions and Roche opened his eyes again, watching Iorveth as the elf stared down at him while twisting a hand around his cock.

Iorveth’s breath was coming short and each exhale carried a moan that shivered up and down Roche’s spine and went straight to his cock. He wasn’t even sure he could even get hard, much less come again, but gods, he didn’t even care. Everything about Iorveth in this moment had him  _ wanting,  _ wanting anything and everything as long as it pulled those delightful noises from Iorveth’s lips. 

“Vernon,” Iorveth gasped, and Roche shuddered, his name sounding enticing and sweet in Iorveth’s breathy voice. “I’m–”

Roche flicked his tongue deliberately across Iorveth’s clit and Iorveth bucked up against him, coming in gushing waves that sent slick dripping down his neck.

Once Iorveth had stopped shaking, Roche pulled back with a grin, pleased with himself. He sat back on his heels, absently stroking his mostly soft cock lightly as he ran his eyes over Iorveth’s supine form.

It took several minutes for Iorveth to come back to himself, but eventually, that sharp green eye fluttered open and fixed Roche with a hazy, lustful gaze. His eye flicked down to Roche’s cock and he licked his lips, biting the bottom one. 

“I wan’,” Iorveth slurred, meeting Roche’s eyes again, “I want you to ride my face.”

Roche inhaled sharply, his fingers flexing around his cock. “Fuck, yeah, yes.” He scrambled up the bed, letting Iorveth’s hands tug him wherever he wanted until Roche was kneeling over Iorveth’s face. Iorveth pulled his cheeks apart and the first lick was tentative, but it still sent shivers up his spine and had him biting his lip against a whimper.

Iorveth made him wait, teasing him with gentle flicks of his tongue and refusing to push deeper until Roche was whining nearly constantly, his fingers scratching at the bedspread under Iorveth.

Then, finally, Iorveth firmed his tongue and pressed forward, pushed into Roche as far as he could and Roche gasped wildly, grinding down against Iorveth’s face.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “You – you’ve definitely got a longer tongue than a human’s,” he said between pants, back arching as Iorveth’s tongue fucked into him hard and fast – then switched to slow and teasing, pulling back to flick against his rim again. “No, no, no,  _ please,”  _ he found himself begging and Iorveth made a satisfied sound against him, fucking into him with rough thrusts of the tongue. 

Roche whimpered, twisting the sheets in his fists. “Fuck, gods, need you to fuck me,” Roche gasped and Iorveth moaned against him, pulling back to be able to speak. 

“You’ll need more stretching,” Iorveth murmured and Roche groaned, hips shifting restlessly.

“Fuck, whatever, just – just  _ fuck me,  _ Iorveth,” he demanded and he could feel Iorveth’s shudder everywhere they were pressed together.

“Fuck, okay,” Iorveth stroked himself to slick his fingers, then slid two into him, licking between them. 

Roche whimpered, rocking back against Iorveth. “C’mon, another!”

Iorveth tucked his thumbs inside Roche’s rim, pulling his hole wider and fucking his tongue deeper. Roche shivered, feeling exposed and  _ loving  _ it.

“Gods, come on, come  _ on,”  _ Roche whined, desperate for Iorveth’s cock to fill him. 

Iorveth laughed against him. “Eager,” the elf murmured, pushing his thumbs deeper. 

“Gods dammit, Iorveth,  _ fuck me!” _ Roche snarled, feeling like he’d burst if he didn’t get Iorveth’s cock inside him immediately.

Iorveth chuckled, but he did shift his hands to grasp Roche’s hips and slide him down the length of Iorveth’s body until  _ finally  _ Iorveth’s cock pressed against him. Roche reached behind him and guided Iorveth’s dripping cock against his hole, sighing in relief and satisfaction as he seated himself on Iorveth’s cock. There was something about getting filled that always thrilled him, and Iorveth seemed to do it particularly well, the ridges on his cock brushing over that spot that lit explosions behind Roche’s eyes. 

Iorveth squeezed his hips, lifting him up, and he couldn’t help his whine as Iorveth withdrew. But then he was dropping down again and Iorveth slammed up into him and Roche threw his head back with a wail, fingers scratching down Iorveth’s chest.

He tried to get his knees under him to ride Iorveth properly, but every time Iorveth shifted him, his muscles went lax all over again and he simply sank further down onto Iorveth. 

“Iorveth,” he gasped and Iorveth’s gaze felt like fire against him, making him feel  _ desirable.  _ “Fuck.”

Iorveth moved him up and down against Iorveth’s cock, thrusting his hips up roughly, and every time they came together, Roche shuddered at the way he felt so perfectly filled by Iorveth.

They rocked against each other for what felt like hours, Roche only absently aware of the passage of time, his entire body Iorveth’s to command. 

He wasn’t sure when he’d become hard, hadn’t even realized he was until he was hovering on the brink of coming again, pleasure simmering in his blood.

“Iorveth,” he gasped, and Iorveth thrust up hard, clutching him close. That jolt of sensation sent him over the edge and he squeezed tightly around Iorveth as his cock twitched and painted his orgasm across Iorveth’s chest.

Then he collapsed onto the bed, his limps trembling and twitching.

“Tired already?” Iorveth’s voice was goading, but the way he pulled away from Roche suggested that he expected to be left unsatisfied. And that was just not acceptable. 

“‘m only human,” Roche rolled onto his stomach, “doesn’t mean you need to stop.”

There was a low growl from beside him and then Iorveth’s weight settled over him, pressing him into the mattress. Roche hummed in pleasure – he preferred to sleep on his stomach, and the weight of someone atop him was soothing, pleasing. He spread his legs, encouraging Iorveth to take his own pleasure now.

Iorveth slid inside him, his body stretching around the elf as if he were made for elven cock. Roche moaned and squeezed around Iorveth, letting his eyes flutter closed as sleep pulled at him. 

“Feels good,” he murmured without really thinking about it. Iorveth made a soft sound and rolled their hips together. 

“You like this,” Iorveth sucked at the back of his neck. “Like that I’ll use you while you sleep.”

“Mmmm” Roche hummed, shivering at the way Iorveth’s low voice wrapped around him. 

“Then sleep,” Iorveth said, and Roche let his consciousness drift away.

He slept dreamlessly and when he came to, he felt more content and relaxed than he could remember being for a long time. The bed beside him was still warm, which meant Iorveth must have just left – probably what had woken him. 

Roche stretched, feeling a slight ache in muscles that had been used more last night than in  _ quite _ some time, and he realized that Iorveth must have cleaned him earlier. Not just cleaned him – had Iorveth slept beside him?

That… for some reason, that thought caught in his mind. He could blame his own unconsciousness on being fucked out beyond belief, but the idea that the elf might have felt comfortable enough to sleep next to him… it somehow felt like he’d been given a gift, in addition to finally having discovered the wonders of nonhuman anatomy.

He wondered if Iorveth might consider doing it again. 


End file.
